ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern Ring
The 'Green Lantern Ring '''is the Power Ring wielded by the Green Lantern. It is currently held by Hal Jordan. History ''To be added Known Owners * Rori Dag (? - ?) * * Zharan Pel (c. 500,000 BBY) * * Apros (? - ?) * Ki-Nilg (? - ?) * NautKeLoi (? - ?) * * AR-N-O-Q (? - ?) * TO-T-UK (? - ?) * Collective (? - ?) * * Yalan Gur (? - 983 BBY) * * Jong Li (c. 660 BBY) * Ch'p (? - ?) * B'dg (? - after 613 BBY) * * Laham (400s BBY) * * Waverly Sayre (? - ?) * Starkaðr (? - ?) * Abin Sur (? - ?) * Guy Gardner (? - January 2nd 5 ABY) * Hal Jordan (January 2nd 5 ABY - Present) Future * Tomar-Re (? - ?) * John Stewart (? - ?) * Katma Tui (? - ?) * Rot Lop Fan (? - ?) * * Galte-Re (2900s ABY) * * Vidar (3000s ABY) * Rond Vidar (3000s ABY) Unknown * Fentara Rrab (? - ?) * Blish Rrab (? - ?) * Arisia Rrab (? - ?) * * Graf Toren (? - ?) * Vode-M (? - ?) * * Wylxa (? - ?) * Tahr (? - ?) * * Kendotha Kr'nek (? - ?) * Raker Qarrigat (? - ?) * B'Shi (? - ?) * Ash-Pak-Glif (? - ?) * * Kentor Omoto (? - ?) * Laira (? - ?) * * G'newmann G'noggs (? - ?) * G'nort Esplande Gneesmacher (? - ?) * * Amnee Pree (? - ?) * Matoo Pree (? - ?) * * Meeno Monak (? - ?) * Remnant Nod (? - ?) * * Chthos-Chthas Chthatis (? - ?) * Sendrina (? - ?) * * Jothra (? - ?) * Medphyll (? - ?) * * Pathavim Seth-Ottarak (? - ?) * Jack T. Chance (? - ?) * * Reever (? - ?) * Arkkis Chummuck (? - ?) * Barreer Wot (? - ?) * * El'qa Squa Zreenah (? - ?) * Perdoo (? - ?) * * Tarkus Whin (? - ?) * Soranik Natu (? - ?) * * Avir (? - ?) * Hollika Rahn (? - ?) * * Archon Z'gmora (? - ?) * Norchavius (? - ?) * * Percival (? - ?) * Brik (? - ?) * Reemuz (? - ?) * * Okonoko (? - ?) * Deeter (? - ?) * * Airam Sappal (? - ?) * Nhoj Sappal (? - ?) * * Ke'Haan (? - ?) * Turytt (? - ?) * * Branwilla (? - ?) * Kilowog (? - ?) * * Jessica Cruz (? - ?) * Boodikka (? - ?) * * Nemux (? - ?) * * M'Dahna (? - ?) * * Procanon Kaa (? - ?) * * Tomar-Tu (? - ?) * * Voz (? - ?) Known Functions * '''Emergency Homing Beacon: '''The Ring has a built-in homing beacon that can be activated to call for help in an emergency. * '''Energy Constructs: '''The Ring allows the user to create energy constructs of whatever he wanted. The Ring is limited solely by the user's imagination. ** '''Enhanced Strength: '''The constructs created by the Ring are strong, able to lift objects weighing over 100 tons with ease. * '''Flight: '''The Ring allows the user to fly. * '''Space Survivability: '''The Ring allows the user to survive in space. * '''Suit Creation: '''The Ring can create a suit designed to fit the current wielder. * '''Transportation: '''The Ring allows the user to open small gateways from one area of the universe to another, similar to an interdimensional rift. However, it cannot open gateways into a different universe. * '''Universal Translator: '''The Ring has a built-in Universal Translator. It can translate almost any language. Category:100-1 Category:Items Category:Lantern Rings Category:Green Lantern